DKnN Naruto version
by Nafi-shinigami
Summary: ada yang udah nonton danshi koukousei no nichijou? kalo udah gak apa sih, hahaha


_TITLE: __Danshi Koukousei no nichijou Naruto Version_

_DISC: Kishimoto-sensei__, dan thanks idenya untuk Yamauchi-sensei buat DKnN season satunya._

_RATE: T(een) jadi yang ngerasa masih kecil moga jangan terpengaruh ikut gaje karena fict yang rada-rada ini._

_GENRE: Humor__, other._

_WARNING: AU, Humor yang dipaksain, GaJeness, 00C, OON, lebayness, menggunakan bahasa Indonesia yang salah dan ancur-ancuran, __kalau ada saran silahkan, __saya__ masih (sangat) perlu banyak belajar__._

_Jangan banyak bacot lagi,ayo mulai fict gaje ini ^O^_

Chap 1: Cowok-cowok SMA dan rok.

Suatu hari yang cerah di rumah Naruto.

"Woi, Sasuke, jawaban loe waktu ujian bahasa jepang tadi apaan?" Ucap Sai setelah menutup buku yang dibacanya.

"Hn, emang apa bagusnya sih nyamain jawaban?" Jawab Sasuke dengan ketus.

"Loe berdua ye, pada pulang napa?" Teriak Naruto. "Saban hari di rumah orang, emang gak ada kejaan lain apa?!"

Sasuke lalu berdiri dan berkata..

"Sabar donk, namanya juga waktu kosong paska ujian, bingung mau ngerjain apa," Sasuke lalu berjalan menuju tas nya dan berkata "Ya udah deh, gue pulang aja."

"Dasar." Ucap Naruto ketus lalu kembali ke kasurnya.

Tapi, Sasuke yang sudah sampai di depan pintu tiba-tiba berhenti saat memegang _handle_ pintu nya.

"Sai, aku jadi kepikiran, menurutmu, rok itu gimana?" Kata Sasuke kalem.

Sai lalu menutup bukunya dan berkata.

"Kalaupun aku jawab, kamu gak bakal pake kan? Lagipula.." Sebelum Sai menyelesaikan perkataannya tiba-tiba Naruto memotong perkataannya.

"Jangan mulai ngobrol yang aneh-aneh dah, pulang sana!" Teriak Naruto.

Tapi, walau udah teriak sekencang toa, mereka berdua gak dengerin omongan Naruto.

"Hn, tapi, rok itu Cuma nutupin seputaran pinggul kan?" yap, mulai lagi deh obrolan Sasuke yang _Out Of Character_, kali ini pake diperagain pake _body language_ malah, tapi ntuh muka tetep aja sok _stoic_, ckckck.

"Memang tak ada yang _disembunyikan_._" _Sambung Sai.

"Woi, bukan itu masalahnya, rok tuh udah mode dari abad pertengahan" Sambung Naruto sok tau.

Tiba-tiba ada aura yang menguar dari Sasuke dan Sai, kayak, aura om-om mesum!

"Tapi kan! Itu artinya mereka jalan sambil celana dalamnya terancam kan?!" Teriak Sasuke dengan semangatnya, "kalau aku mah, gk bakal sanggup kayak gitu, kyaaa.."

"Benar-benar keji membuat mereka bagai pohon yang dipagari!" Sambung Sai tiba-tiba.

"Tenang dikit napa?" Ucap Naruto.

Yah, mereka berdua akhirnya ngos-ngos an karena kelewat semangat.

"Oi, bisa kami pinjam rok adikmu?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Hah, ngomong apa sih loe?!" Teriak Naruto, "jelas-jelas gk mungkin kan? Ah iya, Sai mana?"

"Sudah kutemukan," ucap Sai yang kembali dengan membawa, ROK?!

"Kamu mau di jagal hah?" teriak Naruto dengan berang.

"Tambah satu hal lagi," Tiba-tiba Sai melempar rok tadi dan mengeluarkan.. "PANTSU!"

"Itu celana dalam adikku baka!" Teriak Naruto.

"Tenang saja," Balas Sai, "Aku sudah melakukan pertukaran yang sebanding, aku, AKU MENINGGALKAN CELANA DALAMKU DI LEMARI ADIKMU!"

"Lu tuh sinting ya?!"

Lagi teriakan Naruto yang kayak toa gk di hiraukan oleh mereka, poor you, Naruto.

"Segera kenakan!" Titah Sai pada Sasuke.

Yah, dan lagi-lagi Sasuke cuma nurut.

"Woi, mau dipake tuh rok adek gue?!"

Yah, akhirnya mereka berdua memakai rok itu, tapi..

"Sebentar," ucap Sai, "bukannya rok tuh dipake dari bawah ya?"

"Udah aja deh, ntar gue yang kena damprat!" Teriak Naruto. (lagi)

Saat mau memakai dengan cara yang baik dan benar..

"Hah, bulu kaki! Bulu kaki kita gimana?" Tanya Sai.

"Bodo amat!"

"Baka, apa salahnya punya bulu kaki!" Jawab Sasuke.

"Ini orang juga!"

Akhirnya, Sasuke dan Sai berantem karena perbedaan keyakinan tadi.

"Apa katamu? Sialan!" Geram sai.

"Memang mau apa?!" Balas Sasuke.

"Udah deh! Udah!" Lerai Naruto, "mau pake ya tinggal pake aja!"

"Jadi, kamu sebegitu ingin pakenya?! Naruto!" Teriak Sasuke, "dasar orang mesum!"

"Becanda kalian mulai ngeselin tau!"

Pada akhirnya, mereka memutuskan memakainya di ruangan yang berbeda, dasar mesum semua.

"Kalau begitu, aku kesana." Ucap Sasuke.

"Aku kesana." Sambung Sai.

"Woi, tunggu dulu!" Teriak Naruto, "Beneran pake nih?!"

5 menit kemudian.

"Sudah dipakai?" Tanya Naruto dari ruangannya.

"Ya, lumayan lah." Jawab mereka berdua barengan dari ruangan masing-masing.

Ya, akhirnya mereka keluar dari ruangan masing-masing, tapi..

Hening..

Hening..

Hening..

"Mampus loe pada! Kenapa cuma gue yang make?!" Teriak Naruto frustasi.

Selamat untuk Sai dan Sasuke, kalian berhasil membuat Naruto menangis.

"Huwee, kalian berdua, pulang aja, hiks.."

"Hn, lumayan pantas juga." Ucap Sasuke.

"Bener tuh, kalau levelnya segini, bisabuat cari duit nih," Sambung Sai, "tapi maksudnya beda sama yang loe semua lagi pikirin."

"Hee, serius loe Sai?" Tanya Naruto yang tiba-tiba berhenti menangis.

"Serius." Jawab Sai.

"Tapi, mana mungkin gitu, ah." Balas Naruto dengan ragu.

"Ngomong apa sih," ucap Sasuke, "dibilangin pantes ya pantes, PD dikit donk, baka Dobe."

Yah, akhirnya Naruto mengikuti apa kata mereka, yah, pake gaya duduk malu ala cewek gitu lagi.

"Bagus Banget, Naruto!" Ucap Sai dengan semangat.

"Tidak hanya fisik, tapi mental juga berubah!" Sambung Sasuke, "Hormon lelakimu hilang kemana tuh?"

"Ok, kita maju ke tahap berikutnya." Ucap sasuke.

Tapi, adik Naruto, Karin Uzumaki membuka pintu kamar sang kakak tanpa izin

"Nii-san, sedang..," Karin pun terdiam saat melihat sang kakak dengan wujud tanpa baju, cuma memakai rok, bra, dan mau memakai _pantsu_, apalagi itu adalah milikmu, pasti cukup untuk membuat yang melihat terdiam sebelum melanjutkan kata-katanya, "..apa?"

Ternyata salah, yang terdiam bukan yang melihat, tapi 3 orang yang sedang ditatap oleh gadis yang _pantsu_-nya hampir dipakai oleh kakaknya sendiri, walau bra udah sempet di pake sih.

END?

Hahaha, gaje ya, udah lama gak ngetik, ini juga diketik malam-malam, yap, bagi yang merasa ini mirip ma satu anime, betul, saya Cuma mengubah nya sedikit, disclaimer udah saya tulis kok, jadi, bukan jiplak sih, soalnya mau izin kan gak bisa, gak ada duit juga buat ke jepang, bagi yang mau kasih saran, klik reviewnya ya ^^


End file.
